


Nighttime Activites

by SolumSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blushing Dean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepover AU, Smut, friends - Freeform, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolumSam/pseuds/SolumSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stays the night at Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Activites

Castiel came over. It was supposed to be a late night, but by the time they finished Star Wars it was past twelve, and Dean's mom said he could stay over. Although they were nearing the age of seventeen, and sleepovers were pretty girly, they didn't care.

"Cas," Dean whispered, reaching out and poking his cheek. The boy had nearly fallen asleep, his eyes closed and his mouth parted. He stirred quietly, making an annoyed noise.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, his nose scrunching as Dean's finger tapped it.

"I'm bored."

Castiel's eyes flew open, and he gave him an irritated look. "It's like, two a.m. Go to bed, fucktard." He rolled over, his back facing Dean.  
Dean sighed dramatically. "I'm not tired! Let's do something."

A groan.

"Please?" he begged, reaching over and poking his side playfully. "Let's do something fun."

Cas groaned once more, then a few moments later, turned over. "What do you want to do, then?" His bright eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.  


Dean shrugged. "Lemme google something." Cas laughed, but it was hoarse and sounded tired. "I promise I'll keep you awake with something super fun."

"Better be the funnest fucking thing on this planet," he snarled, and Dean giggled.

He quickly reached on his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He opened the internet, punching in a good search. Fun stuff to do with someone at night. Castiel watched him, his tired eyes closing slowly. It pulled up a page - a list of suggestions that also included picture. He scrolled through them, trying to find a decent one. Things like make food and watch movies were boring things. They needed to do something fun. 

"What're you finding?" a sleepy voice asked beside him.

Dean sighed. "Boring shi - " 

Just then, an extremely detailed picture caught his eye, and he blushed. 

"What?" Cas raised his eyebrows. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Oh, it's uh - it's nothing."

Cas sat up. "Obviously it's something," he pressed, and peered at the phone. Dean tried to pull it away but Cas snatched it. Dean crossed his arm awkwardly and continued to blush a furious color. Cas was silent for a long time. 

"I told you - it's nothing," Dean said grumpily, and grabbed the phone back, exiting out of the tab and putting it on the nightstand beside him. 

Castiel stared at Dean, a curious look on his face. "It's something," he whispered. 

Dean stared back. His breath hitched as Castiel reached out and cupped his cheek. "I - "

"Shhh," he said, sitting up more and stroking his face with his thumb. "I want to try something."

"O-okay," he stuttered, his brain sparking with confusion. What was Cas going to do? Was he going to kiss him? Or was he going to - 

Soft lips met his. He sighed in delight, enjoying the taste of his best friend. Castiel's plump, chapped lips had tasted even better than he'd ever imagined. His warm, wet tongue poked at Dean's lips, asking for entrance, and Dean opened his mouth willingly. 

Fuuuuuck. Their tongues danced with each other, exploring every inch of one another. Damnit, this felt so good. 

Cas leaned up, adjusting himself and putting his arms around Dean's neck. Dean moaned, loving the feeling of his friend's fingertips on his back. After a moment, Cas broke them apart, and Dean's head was feeling hazy. He'd forgotten to breathe in those seconds of making out, and now he was panting heavily. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly stole a glance at the boy. "Um," he said, his voice hoarse and dry. 

Castiel said nothing, just stared at Dean with widened eyes and parted lips. Then abruptly, he sat up and straddled Dean's lap, grabbing his face and pressing their mouths together again. Dean whimpered when he began grinding down on him, feeling Cas's erection rub against his own. Usually he'd be embarrassed for getting hard so quickly, but not now. All of his focus was on this gorgeous boy rubbing against him. 

They pulled apart, but Cas didn't stop grinding. 

"C-Cas," Dean panted, his hands flying to the boy's hips and holding on for dear life. "Cas, I'm - I'm - " 

"Shhh," Castiel soothed, his hands running through Dean's unruly mop of hair. Dean whimpered, bucking his own hips, trying to get as much friction as he could. Fuck. He was going to cum soon, and that, he was embarrassed about. It'd only been a few minutes and he felt like he was going to explode. Then, Cas's hands snaked through Dean's pajama pants, palming his dick slowly. "This okay?" he questioned, his voice cracking a little. 

Dean threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. "Yeah, Cas," he responded, surprised that he could even get his words out properly. What the hell? He'd never felt like this with anyone before. Not even Aaron, his boyfriend (now ex) of six months. Castiel just seemed to know his weak points. 

Lips attached onto Dean's neck, and he trailed sloppy kisses all the way down to his collarbone. "Dean," he breathed, his breath making the saliva a cool temperature. Dean shivered in delight. Cas's fingers made their way into Dean's underwear, then gripped his dick, squeezing at the head and gathering his pre-cum into his fingers. "How about this?"

"G-god, yes," he wheezed in response. 

After several skilled strokes, Cas reached behind his balls and pressed a digit to Dean's clenched hole. "This?"

"Stop f-fucking asking me, man. J-just do it."

Cas shoved it in at that, and Dean nearly cried out at the sudden intrusion. But my God, it felt so fucking nice. So goddamn nice.

The boy eased in another finger, and then another after that. "Should be right about," Cas paused, and Dean wondered what he was talking about. His mouth went to Dean's ear, and he could feel his hot breath. "Here." 

Cas's finger jolted to the left, and Dean screamed out in pleasure, releasing long ropes of cum into his underwear and riding the waves of his orgasm. Pleasure shook within him and he didn't realize he was breathing so heavily. He had never came untouched before. Ever. 

Castiel followed soon after, spilling his own in his silky pajama pants. His fingers dug into Dean's shoulders and he cried out. Dean leaned in and kissed his sweaty forehead. 

"God," Cas whispered. "I was not planning on that." He rolled off of him, lying on his back, breathing loudly while Dean did the same. 

Dean wheezed a laugh. "Me neither," he admitted, swallowing. 

"But it was good."

Dean turned his head and looked at the boy beside him. "So good," he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty rusty, considering I wrote it in a short amount of time and I'm still trying to improve on smut.  
> It isn't edited, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!  
> Leave kudos/comments if you can - they mean the world to me!


End file.
